Tempestade
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "Vou viver por nós dois, amor." Jurou perante o sol da manhã e vestiu uma roupa de treino. Seria o melhor que pudesse. Levaria Kanon em seu coração para sempre. Yaoi, Twincest, Presente de Natal do Amigo Secreto do Grupo Palaestra.


**Tempestade**

**ShiryuForever94**

Presente de Amigo Secreto do Palaestra para Lune Kuruta

Yaoi (MxM), Saga e Kanon, Twincest

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R

Capítulos: Oneshot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: "Vou viver por nós dois, amor." Jurou perante o sol da manhã e vestiu uma roupa de treino. Seria o melhor que pudesse. Levaria Kanon em seu coração para sempre.

TEMPESTADE

ShiryuForever94

Será que ainda havia esperança? Será que ele voltaria?

A dúvida martelava na cabeça de Saga de Gêmeos enquanto terminava de reerguer seu templo com ajuda de vários outros cavaleiros.

Havia muita poeira, mármore quebrado, árvores mortas, marcas de uma guerra que os levara à morte sem piedade.

Então como estavam ali?

"Saga, acho que vai precisar de vinte faxinas para deixar esse lugar ao menos com jeito de habitável." A voz grossa de Aldebaran ecoou no imenso vazio que ainda era a sala principal do templo de Gêmeos.

"Reconstruir a parte material não vai ser tão difícil assim, Aldebaran. O problema é..." O loiro grego, alto, de tez bronzeada pelas últimas semanas de trabalho intenso sob o sol da Grécia suspirou.

"Não tem notícias dele ainda?" Aldebaran perguntou mais baixo pousando a mão forte no ombro desnudo do geminiano.

"O que ele fez por mim foi... Foi..." Saga mordeu os lábios de leve, lembrava-se de cada segundo. Da armadura de gêmeos vindo ao seu encontro, de sentir a breve despedida de seu irmão, de sentir a morte dele ao se destruir junto com Radamanthys. Fora tão mais fácil morrer sabendo que Kanon permanecia vivo. Da segunda vez, quando sua alma se reunira com os demais dourados para destruírem o muro das lamentações, fora tão pior...

"Ele o amava, Saga. Tanto quanto você a ele, de qualquer maneira que se queira entender o amor." O cavaleiro de touro era um homem grande, e forte, o único maior que Saga em todo o Santuário. E, tão grande quanto seu corpo, era seu coração.

"Creio que o que sentíamos não poderia ser colocado em nenhuma categoria conhecida." Saga sorriu tristemente e um vento morno espiralou por entre as colunas novamente erguidas, pela poeira ainda visível, embaralhou os fios longos presos num rabo baixo para que pudesse trabalhar. O vento ainda lhe trouxe um pouco do cheiro das antigas lendas, da história de toda aquela terra e saudade...

"Quer dar uma volta, Saga? Não deve ficar sozinho, pelo que percebo." Aldebaran sentira a emanação de tristeza no cosmo de Saga e ficou bem sem graça quando algumas gotas pingaram dos olhos azuis como o céu grego. "Há algo que eu possa fazer? Talvez convidar você para almoçar?" O taurino agora massageava com afeição as costas largas do amigo grego.

"Eu o quero de volta, Aldebaran, apenas isso. Pode me trazer meu amor de volta?" Saga ergueu os profundos olhos azuis para o taurino e soluçou forte quando o amigo o abraçou, embalando-o com carinho incrível.

"Não fique assim. Ele vai voltar. É apenas questão de tempo. Ele jamais o deixaria, Saga, ele morreu para salvar a todos nós. Sem a armadura dele jamais teríamos quebrado o muro das lamentações. Ele vai voltar..."

Saga ficou ali mais um pouco, querendo tanto acreditar.

Os dias foram passando e quase todos os Santos de Atena haviam retornado do limbo após serem perdoados por Zeus e tirados do castigo eterno de terem suas almas seladas.

Mu retornara para os braços de Aldebaran. Camus ressurgira para a felicidade de Milo. Aiolia fora abraçado e beijado com paixão por Marin.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite pareciam estar em lua de mel...

Aiolos abdicara dos Elísios para ficar com Shura.

Shaka, tão distante dos desejos humanos, retornara para os braços apaixonados de Ikki...

Dohko e Shion haviam até mesmo se casado numa cerimônia simples perante Atena...

Mas para Saga, não havia tanta alegria. Sozinho em seu templo, olhando as estrelas, apertava contra o peito uma foto antiga, de quando eram crianças, ele e Kanon. Será que os deuses o puniam por serem irmãos e por ser muito errado sentir o que sentiam um pelo outro?

Até mesmo os cavaleiros de prata haviam voltado e nada de Kanon...

Um suspiro profundo e Saga se deitou na cama gigantesca que possuía. Vestia apenas uma túnica grega, pois o calor da primavera e o vento perfumado de flores assim o exigiam. Novamente pediu aos deuses que trouxessem seu irmão de volta e adormeceu.

Os pesadelos logo vieram. Kanon implorando que não o trancasse em Cabo Sounion, explodindo junto com Radamanhys... Saga acordou totalmente gelado e apavorado. Agora havia uma forte brisa e piscou os olhos várias vezes, tentando organizar as ideias. Será que seu irmão estava sofrendo em algum lugar? Preferia pensar que não... Então por que ele não estava lá? Com ele?

O zunido do vento chamou sua atenção e caminhou preguiçosamente até a janela, abrindo-a. Era um vento mais forte que o normal, o cheiro de maresia, o amornado do toque na pele que se eriçou. Era como se seu irmão o chamasse e estivesse no mar... Singrando pelos oceanos e chamando por ele.

Mas não passava de sonho. Saga pegou um lençol e enroscou-se nele, observando as estrelas e pensando que a constelação de gêmeos parecia tão sem brilho. Faltava luz. Faltava Kanon.

Deitou-se novamente e desistiu de chorar. Iria se conformar, era preciso. Não ficava bem a um cavaleiro de seu nível ficar depressivo, trancado em casa. Tinha uma deusa para proteger. Talvez, por conta da explosão que vitimara seu irmão, não houvesse como ele voltar.

O pensamento fez Saga soluçar e engoliu o choro amargo que queria vir. Ele ia aguentar. Kanon morrera para salvar a todos. Iria honrar-lhe o legado.

O dia seguinte amanheceu quente, era o mês de abril, em dois meses chegaria o verão. Havia flores por todos os lados, os lagos e mares estavam piscosos e brilhantes. Saga jogou a longa cabeleira loira para o lado e respirou bem fundo.

"Vou viver por nós dois, amor." Jurou perante o sol da manhã e vestiu uma roupa de treino. Seria o melhor que pudesse. Levaria Kanon em seu coração para sempre.

Os dias passavam numa sucessão de obrigações, alguma diversão e reencontros. Saga comparecia aos compromissos da Fundação Kido com alegria. Decidira-se a ser o melhor possível, pois renascera sem o amor de sua vida, mas daria sentido a tudo por que haviam lutado.

Com mais algumas semanas, o aniversário do geminiano finalmente chegou. Pelas contas de Shion, seria seu trigésimo aniversário e Saga apenas sorriu.

"Nosso aniversário, amor. Sei que não posso desejar que apareça aqui para celebrarmos, mas obrigado por todo o tempo maravilhoso que tivemos e também pelas brigas, pelo amargor, pela raiva. Você me fez repensar tudo por conta do imenso amor que lhe devoto e eu sou grato por ter me dado sentido à vida, mesmo depois de morto. Eu amo você, Kanon..."

Um brinde com ouzo ao final da tarde, um jantar do prato preferido de Kanon, peixe grelhado, azeite, frutas da estação e ostras. Saga conseguiu sorrir ao pensar que brincavam sempre sobre a disposição sexual de Kanon ser devida ao seu gosto por ostras.

Saga fechou os olhos sentindo falta do amor dele... Dos beijos, do carinho, dos abraços, da risada contagiante, do jeito cínico. Ia conseguir. Talvez algum dia se apaixonasse novamente, mas naquele dia em especial, queria apenas lembrar de todos os bons momentos.

Dormiu abraçado num velho álbum de fotografias dele e do irmão e sorriu sonhando que eram felizes, juntos, nos Elísios.

Mais dias que se tornaram semanas e meses.

Saga foi se acostumando novamente ao ritmo do Santuário, só que agora com menos temor de que todos morreriam de uma hora para outra. Até sorria vez por outra, vendo o amor de Shura e Aiolos florescer. Eles mereciam, afinal de contas desgraçara a vida de ambos e agora, vê-los felizes, era como alcançar redenção.

Cuidava de seu corpo e cultivava os longuíssimos cabelos com cuidado. Lembrava-se do quanto o irmão gostava de enroscar as mãos nos cabelos dele quando faziam amor e agora as lembranças doíam menos.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. Paz. Tinha certeza que Kanon estava em paz, em algum lugar. Tentaria ser feliz, por eles dois. Jogava xadrez sozinho pensando que jamais vencera o irmão, nadava na imensa piscina de água quente de seu templo e olhava fotos quando sentia que precisava. Amava-o com toda a alma e não seria de hora para outra que ficaria totalmente bem, mas estava decidido a fazê-lo.

O mais velho dos gêmeos fazia enormes caminhadas, solitariamente, pensando em como aproveitar melhor sua vida. Não se sentia com vontade de tentar se apaixonar novamente. Não queria. Apenas não achava que ninguém seria igual a Kanon que entendia até mesmo um suspiro dele. Olhou para o céu vendo o tempo mudar. O inverno se aproximava velozmente. Viu as nuvens escurecidas obscurecerem a tarde e formarem enormes paredões de cinzento na noite que se avizinhava.

Kanon adorava temporais, raios, trovões e a força dos ventos. Selvagem. Seu irmão mais novo era selvagem, incontrolável e forte. Haviam tido momentos maravilhosos. Algumas experiências jamais repetiria, como testar o Satã Imperial em qualquer amigo, como fizera com Shura em sua juventude, com ajuda de Kanon, mas outras coisas... Ah... Havia tantas coisas boas...

Lembranças acalentaram Saga naquela noite quando se deitou ouvindo os trovões e vendo tudo se iluminar com os raios de uma gigantesca tempestade.

O sono não durou muito. Uma perturbação forte e Saga acordou de olhos arregalados e coração pulando no peito.

"Kanon?"

Saga ainda estava meio em choque por conta de haver acordado de repente mas não podia estar enganado. Ouvia o zunir do vento, sentia a umidade pesada, ouvia os trovões e sentia...

"Kanon!"

Não podia ser! Levantou-se agoniado e correu para a entrada de seu templo e então viu...

Magro, macilento, frágil, jogado nas escadarias, vestindo trapos... Kanon! Correu para ele e pegou-o no colo achando-o tão leve.

"Saga... Desculpe a demora, eu…"

Foi calado pelo beijo apaixonado e quente, pelo abraço mais que apertado, pelo calor do cosmo fortíssimo de Saga que o envolvia, aquecia e fortalecia. O tempo pareceu parar e Saga não queria pensar em lógica, nem em motivo algum. Seu Kanon estava ali... Voltara para ele numa noite de intensa tempestade, limpando sua dor, trazendo umidade tal como as lágrimas que vertiam de seus olhos fechados, energia cheia de raios e trovões tal como era o amor de ambos.

Saga carregou Kanon para o quarto deles e o deitou na cama ainda quente. Acariciou o rosto um pouco magro demais e derramou lágrimas na pele um pouco fria.

"Apenas descanse. Não quero detalhes, não quero saber. Você voltou e é tudo que importa. Eu te amo tanto..." Saga retirou toda a roupa molhada, vestiu-o com um pijama quente e macio e enroscou-se nele na imensa cama. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo para explicações e para qualquer outra coisa.

Tudo que lhe interessava era que ele havia retornado.

Saga saberia depois que o irmão ficara preso em uma espécie de limbo, juntamente com Radamanthys, e que ambos haviam conseguido sair de lá, mas muito fracos, por conta da determinação do amor deles dois.

Radamanthys amava Valentine.

Kanon amava Saga.

O amor que sentiam os tirara da morte eterna e os devolvera à vida, embora debilitados e quase sem cosmo.

Quem pode impedir o amor?

No dia seguinte, Saga deixou seu cosmo expandir-se pelo Santuário apenas contando a todos que sua luz estava de volta e que agora, finalmente, sua vida estava completa.

Porque amaria Kanon pela eternidade e por ele seria amado. Como numa linda história de amor, daquelas que só se via em contos antigos.

Ora, era amor, daqueles épicos e inexplicáveis.

Saga e Kanon. Uma alma cingida em duas que novamente se reunia e esperavam que fosse para sempre, pois a esperança jamais morreria.


End file.
